The New Maga Nosferatu
by Keeper of Harmony
Summary: Naruto, neglected by his family, runs away from home. In the process, he stumbles upon a cottage that houses an ancient and powerful being. What will become of him? Slight crossover with Negima.


Greetings, readers. I am the Keeper of Harmony.

This is a project I have had on my mind and I have finally decided to bring it into existence.

Please, enjoy.

XXXXX

To put it simply, it was chaos. Buildings were burning, people were being killed, either by the enemy they were fighting or in the crossfire of their allies, and there was a massive amount of collateral damage being done to the village.

What was the cause of this destruction, you ask? It was the bijuu known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune to most, Kurama to those that knew the powerful creature's history.

"Hold it back! We have to hold out until the Yondaime arrives!" A random ninja shouted.

Just then, a huge cloud of smoke appeared out of nowhere. From the midst of the smoke, a large shadow was visible. As the smoke dissipated, a large toad, standing almost at the same height as the demon fox, wearing a blue happi vest, a tanto blade strapped to his waist (Do toads even have waists?), and smoking a kiseru pipe, was revealed.

"It's the Yondaime! We're saved!" Another random ninja yelled.

Standing atop the toad was a wizened, old man, wearing an armored bodysuit, and holding a newborn child.

"Let's go, Gamabunta," The old man requested.

The toad looked up at the elderly man on top of his head and asked, "Are you sure about this Hiruzen?"

The former Hokage replied, "Of course I'm sure about this. I'm not going to let Minato give up his life and his chance to have a family simply because he wants to be hero."

The ginormus toad blew out a stream of smoke and thundered, "Alright, then let's get to it."

Gamabunta hopped up into the air, attempting to smash down on the overgrown Vulpes. The fox, realizing the toad's plan, leaped backwards, out of the targeted area.

Gamabunta landed on the ground, causing a massive tremor. He pulled out his tanto and attempted to slash the fox. Kyuubi blocked the tanto blade with one of its tails and sent the other eight at Gamabunta in an attempt to damage him. Gamabunta, with his superior sword skills, was able to tear his tanto out of the deadlock it was in the Kyuubi's ninth tail and use it to deflect it the large fox's other eight tails.

While this was going on, Hiruzen was preparing to enact the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. He had drawn the seal upon the infant's navel and had just finished the hand seals for the summoning of the Shinigami.

An ethereal figure faded into view behind the aged warrior.

"_**Who dares to summon me?"**_ The Shinigami roared in a voice that was filled with enough power and dark intent to send even the most courageous of men to seek the comfort of their mother's bosom.

"I have Shinigami-sama. I require your assistance with sealing the Kyuubi into this child," Hiruzen answered respectfully.

"_**And for what reason should I, the almighty Shinigami, lower myself to help a mortal?"**_ The Shinigami asked with a sneer.

"The only reason I can give you is that, by doing so, my soul will be yours to do with as you please," Hiruzen replied.

The god looked to be pondering this for a moment before responding, _**"Very well, I will assist you in your endeavor. But know this, I do this only for the reason that I desire to hold dominion over a soul that will otherwise ascend to the Heavens."**_

"Thank you, Shinigami-sama," The old man said, bowing respectfully.

Hiruzen faced the beast against which Gamabunta had been holding its own. He called down to the toad boss, "Gamabunta, it's time. Get us in close."

"I'm on it," Gamabunta grunted in response.

Gamabunta hopped towards the Kyuubi, using his tanto to deflect the incoming tails. As the toad boss closed in on the large demon, a single tail slipped past his guard and was able to slash the toad across his left eye.

Gamabunta covered his eye as he bellowed in pain. His impaired vision caused him to overshoot his target and slam into the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi roared in pain as it collapsed to the ground from the force of the toad's accidental body slam.

Using the Kyuubi's lack of focus to its advantage, the Shinigami shot its arm through the beast's body and took hold of its soul. The god ripped the fox's soul out its body, subsequently causing the beast's mortal vessel to turn to ash, and placed it inside the seal on the newborn's navel.

The Shinigami turned towards Hiruzen and said, _**"The sealing is now complete. Your soul is now mine."**_

The all-powerful being plunged its arm into the former Fire Shadow's flesh and tore his soul out, the now lifeless body collapsing onto Gamabunta's head. The Shinigami dangled the soul above its head before releasing it, snapping it up like a hungry wolf. Its job done, the god faded away, back to the realm of the dead.

Gamabunta, having been keeping track of what was going on atop his skull, mourned for the death of the great hero, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He stretched out his tongue and used it to lift up the dead man and the infant that was wailing from his arms. He set them down on the ground and gave a short prayer to the fallen warrior before ending the summoning jutsu, disappearing in an explosion of smoke.

A platoon of random ninja rushed to the area where they believed their beloved fourth leader lay dead.

The scene they stumbled upon was drastically different from what they thought they'd find. The sight they came across was a blonde man kneeling next to a lifeless man, gently removing a child from his arms.

"Yondaime-sama!? How are you alive? And why is Sandaime-sama dead?" A random ninja asked frantically.

Minato stood up with the child cradled in his arms and said, "I'll explain everything in front of the whole of Konoha. Gather Hiruzen's body and let's get back."

The gathered ninja gave a salute and shouted, "Yes sir!"

**Some time later**

Minato stood on the balcony of the Hokage tower, looking over the gathered masses of the people of Konoha, holding a child in his arms.

The blonde Kage stepped forward and announced, "People of Konoha, I have an announcement! As you now, the Bijuu known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked us today, and caused untold amounts of death and destruction. I went to combat the beast with the assistance of the boss of the toad summons, Gamabunta. But moments before I could go out to battle, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, snuck up behind me and knocked me out. He took my place in the sealing of the Kyuubi and subsequently lost his soul to the Shinigami. But his death is not in vain. He sealed the Kyuubi within a child. This child is to be seen as a hero, for they are the only thing that protects us from the wrath of the nine-tailed fox. The child that holds back the Kyuubi is my daughter, Natsuki Namikaze!"

As he finished his speech, silence reigned. There was no sound whatsoever. Then, spontaneously, the crowd burst into cheers.

As Minato smiled at the sight of the villagers going around celebrating the new hero of Konoha, his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, walked up to him, carrying a bundle.

Kushina smiled at her husband and the bundle he was holding and said, "Minato, honey, I know you want to stay and watch the villagers celebrate our daughter, but we need to put the twins to bed."

Minato glanced over at her before returning his gaze to the villager's celebration and saying, "Yeah, yeah we do. Let's head home and put Naruto and Mihoko to bed. Then we can come back and join in the celebrations."

Kushina smiled as Minato took her arm and they walked back to the Namikaze compound.

XXXXX

That's it for the prologue of The New Maga Nosferatu.

What are your honest opinions? Good, bad, neither?

I do hope you enjoyed it.

Now, if you would kindly review, I would be ever so grateful.


End file.
